Dream Logos Wiki:The Underage Ban
Federal law requires everyone to be 13 years or older to have an account on Wikia. In some territories in Europe, this limit may be 16. However, some users have been falsely banned for being underage, even though they're older. We hope the following information helps you avoid getting mixed up in one of those. Why do you ban for being younger than 13? Wikia accounts are for users 13 years and older, so if an admin comes across someone saying they're younger than that, they will issue an underage ban. This is because of the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act of 1998 (in the US) and the General Data Protection Regulation Act of 2018 (in Europe). Wikia is not allowed to collect information from children under 13 without parental consent, and the amount of paperwork to prove the identity of the parents can become so substantial, and can increase so much in costs which can cause the site to shut down. You will find most other websites like Facebook, YouTube, and Instagram have the exact same rule in place. I'm banned because I said I'm 11, but it was a joke. We have a legal obligation to ensure the site's age limit is kept. This is why you might get banned if you say that you are younger than 13, even if you say it in jest and you're really older. Can I appeal an underage ban? I've got proof that I'm older than 13. If you are 13 years or older, you can appeal your underage ban through the Drillimation Gaming Wiki Unban Ticket Request System. We will let you know what sort of proof of age they need from you to get your account unbanned. Please note that depending on the ticket volume it may take a little longer to get to your request. Okay, I'm not 13 yet, but I'll be 13 in like 10 months. Can you unban my account then? The simple answer is no. Like with any other ban, the staff can only accept appeals 30 days after the ban happened. See here for more information on bans and appeals. However, accounts are often disabled due to this rule. You can always make a new account when you are old enough to use Wikia using the same email address, but you might not get the same username. How can I avoid an underage ban? Don't joke about being under 13 years old. Also, watch out for the trolls who trick others into saying they're 11 or 12 years old, just to then turn around and report them to moderators. By the way, tricking others into saying they are underage on the Dream Logos and Fiction Wikis can earn you a permanent ban. What do I do if I find out someone is under 13? We recommend you make a report. When reporting, include the username of the underage user, as well as much proof as possible why you think this user is under 13.